


A Burning Desire

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Marco was King, and Ace was going to be his Queen.





	A Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Just some very kinky dirty sex with just a dash of plot.

"Why me?" It meant to come out demanding, but with those lips trailing across his jaw, all he could manage was a whisper.

Marco breathed out a laugh, the heat of his air tickling Aces nape. He didn't answer, not trusting his words to keep steady so he continued to kiss salty flesh.

"You cou- ah!" Ace shuddered when teeth nipped his sensitive ear, and whimpered when a hot wet muscle licked lightly over his ear lobe.

"Because." Strong hands gripped his hips, pulling his thighs flush against a prominent hard on. "You're mine-yoi."

Ace melted against the wall. His knees buckling in as he slumped back, letting Marco have complete control over his body. He trusted him fully, even inspite of who Marco really was.

But, he couldn't give in just yet. Not that easy.

"I'm not yours M-marco."

A growl shook Aces body, sending shivers of excitement through his nerves when instead he should've been scared. Marco was a dangerous man. He had the underground wrapped around his finger, he could have anyone, anything. And that was what made Ace reluctant.

Yes, Ace was in love with him. The thrill of it all, the rush he got as Marco did his business in front of him. The power he witnessed Marco display. He was powerful, tough, and intimidating. He could have anyone, but why did he want someone so average like Ace?

Flung from the wall and his thoughts, Ace landed with a small "oof" on a plush mattress. A weight settled on top of him before he could even gather himself. Strong thighs and hands keeping him in place.

But what kept Ace from trying to escape the vice like grip was a pair of hard cerulean blue eyes. So full of lust, want, need, hunger. They were the eyes of a predator, appraising the feast.

"You will be." His voice was hoarse. Full of arousal and force that it made Ace speechless.

"Nobody will make love to you like I do-yoi."

Marco moved Aces arms together above his head and held them with his right hand. He lifted his left hand to undo his tie, the he pulled the fabric off of his neck.

"Nobody will touch you the way I do."

"Nobody will ever make you scream the way I do."

He spoke with the voice of a king while he worked to bind Aces hands with his tie, the knot was firm and wouldn't budge a sliver.

"Nobody will fuck you hard the way I do."

Without warning Ace was flipped onto his stomach, and swiftly lifted over Marcos sturdy thighs. A hand palmed his ass through his pants, but the fabric between flesh made it less ideal than what Ace was anticipating.

As if reading his mind Marco tugged on the hem of his dark wash jeans, pulling them down to the back of Aces thighs.

"It's almost like you wanted this Ace, you're not even wearing underwear-yoi."

Rough calloused palms massaged his soft cheeks for a moment until Marco gave it a firm squeeze.

"Such a naughty boy."

The slap didn't register until Ace heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh. It stung, but it felt so good.

Marco repeated his actions, over and over. Not stopping even when Ace sobbed out for him to. Though in actuality, Ace didn't want him to.

"This ass is mine, Ace." Further demonstrating his claim he bent over to take a bite on red flesh. His teeth leaving a deep, bruised mark.

Ace cried out in pain, but Marco knew better. He could feel just how stiff his cock was pressed against him.

"Nn-" the boy in his lap bit his tongue, struggling to defy Marco. He couldn't give in, his pride would not have it.

A loud moan was ripped from his throat when something wet and soft, yet strong at the same time, slipped between his cheeks. The moist appendage prodded his entrance with enthusiasm. It took a moment before it clicked in his foggy mind.

Marco was eating him out.

"D-don't it's nn-!" He tried to protest but words were an escape artist from his tognue.

The sting of a fresh bite mark and hard slaps to his cheeks mixing and mingling with the pleasure of his hole being teased made for an exhilarating experience. It robbed him of his speech but not his defiance.

Strings of moans and cut off sentences filled the room, but it didn't drown out the lewd sound of Marco suckling away on Aces pulsing hole.

A string of saliva follwed Marco as he pulled back to admire his work. Aces anus was pulsing furiously with each laboured breath he took. His nerves were tingling, balls tight with the need to release, Marco could see from his view.

But he was just getting started.

"You're mine, Ace. Accept it."

The ravenette clenched his jaw, he wanted so badly to say yes. To give himself body and soul to Marco but he also knew deep down that nothing good would come from it. So he remained unrelenting and shook his head.

Although he was faced away from those predatory eyes, he could feel the unimpressed glare radiating from them.

What happened next was flurry of rough movements. He was thrown towards the headboard, his already hazy eyes spinning in circles. A loud rip and cool air hitting his chest told him that Marco torn his shirt off of him. His pants were next but was saved from the fate his shirt had since they were already half way off of him.

He felt so small in that moment, but never weak or terrified because he knew that Marco would never do anything he didn't want.

The knot was loosened and his bound hands were freed, but only for a second. Ace knew this routine, but when they did it this way, it was usually more slower and not desperate. He felt soft padding wrap around his sore wrists. The cuffs were a sort of blessing, but right now they were being a pain because they forced Ace to obey.

Ace expected to be pushed open raw. For Marco to burry himself in his ass. But that never happened. What did happen made him panic for a split second.

His vision blacked out. Restricting him from seeing anything at all.

"Marco, I can't see." He called out, trashing his head around to try and remove what was covering his eyes.

"Shhh." A rubbery, solid object was placed over his mouth. He instantly recognized what it was as the shape of a sphere dragged across his lips. A click later and the gag was locked into place.

"I'll show you a world without me just for a little bit. So you'll know that you can't live without me-yoi." Marco's tone was strict, devoid of any emotion. Ace had heard this voice used a many times, but never towards him and that actually scared him.

Cold liquid covering the beaded vibrator surprised him as it nudged his entrance. He bucked his hips up, trying to get away from the toy but his efforts only allowed the first bead to slip in roughly.

His cry of pain was short lived. Marco didn't waste a single second when he shoved the rest of the toy deep inside Ace. The tip was buried against his prostate in an agonizingly bittersweet feeling. Though not even a moan made it around the ball. Ace could only take a sharp breath once Marco had turned the vibrator on.

The object never slid out, nor was it pushed in. Marco had just left it there. Let it wreck Ace from the inside until he couldn't handle it anymore. So with patience until the time came for Ace to break, he busied himself with taking slow steady strokes of his own length.

Ace was fighting at first. His thighs tight as he tried to push out the vibrating toy. But his puckered hole only squelched around the protruding bead greedily. He gave up when a painful orgasm snuck up on him, but much to his agony it was dry.

The vibrator wasn't enough. He needed more than that, wanted more than that. He craved something bigger, thicker, heavier. Like Marco and his cock.

Yet still he continued to struggle with rationality and lust. Though even if he wanted to, was Marco still in the room with him? Did he really leave Ace alone without taking pleasure himself?

No. No,no,no,no,no. Ace didn't want that. He didn't want Marco to leave him. Not yet, not ever. He needed him. His world was so plain without him, so dull and colorless. What was he thinking?

Marco was King, and Ace was going to be his Queen. That's how it had been planned at first, how things were supposed to be.

"Mm!" Ace tried to shout around the gag but to no avail, so he kicked on the bed. Pulled his hands against the cuffs, rattling the headboard with such desperate actions that Marco couldn't ignore him any longer.

He released his pulsing cock and pushed Aces thighs apart. He switched the vibrator off, then slowly pulled it out one bead at a time. Ace trembled the entire time, his balls, cock, and hole clenching with excitement.

His eagerness made the older man hum in approval.

He let Ace recover once he removed the beads and gag. Even he had seen the way Ace had shook violently at his earlier orgasm. It looked painful, but he would give him relief soon enough.

"Marco, marco. Please, take it off." Ace whimpered out pathetically. His voice sounded so small, so defeated and scared. It hurt Marco. Caused a stinging in his chest so he took the blindfold off and unlocked the cuffs.

In an instant Ace reached for him. His trembling hands hooked around a broad neck. His limp body was pulled into Marco's warm embrace, soothing his fears of being abandoned by the love of his life.

"Ace.."

"Yeah?"

"You're mine, right Ace?"

Ace felt a buzz of arousal bloom in his gut once again. Of course he was Marco's. All his.

"Yes, Marco." The younger pushed his lips against full ones and kissed sloppily until Marco took the lead. "All yours." He felt a smile spread on the blondes lips and sighed contentedly.

"Forever?"

Ace nodded vigorously and clawed at Marco's choppy tresses. He felt so warm, safe, loved and wanted in such a strong embrace. But the warmth evaded him as Marco pulled away to stare at him with a serious look.

"Do you love me Ace?"

"Wha?"

"Do. You. Love. Me."

"Yes, yeah. Of course I love you Marco you know that." Ace felt so confused. Had Marco not heard him submit just a minute ago? Was he yanking his chain?

"Show me."

Oh. Ohhh.

Ace bit his lip and climbed off of Marco's lap. He lowered himself onto his knees at the edge of the bed and waited for Marco to shuffle over.

When he reached the edge Ace took his limp cock in his mouth. His favorite part was feeling it grow in his own mouth. To feel just how much he turned on Marco.

That's right, he thought. Nobody would make him eager like Marco did. Nobody would make him desperate like Marco did. Nobody would stuff his ass like Marco did.

With such reminders going through his mind he sucked on Marcos now hardening cock. His tongue worked over the main vein. The tip of his wet muscle applying pressure as he bobbed up and down Marco's cock. The veins felt so wonderful as they passed over his lips.

His cock tasted so good, felt so good, filled his mouth so good that he moaned in delight. When had he turned into such a slut for it? Slut, just the word sent excitement to his own semi hard cock. Marco may not degrade him like that, he was a gentleman still, but Ace secretly got off to the thought on his own.

He was Marco's boy, his slut, his everything as long as Marco's was his in return. Ace moaned loudly when he felt the head twitch inside his throat. Having given Marco a blowjob so many times, Ace was now used to his meary length being buried deep.

The way Marco sounded trying to keep his cool was also worth it. His face distorted in sublime pleasure pleased Ace a lot. He loved to know that those blue eyes were watching him and only him.

"Fff-" Marco threw his head back and cupped Aces head. He jerked himself off with the boys mouth a few more minutes before it became too much. If it went on any longer he would come way before the night ended. So with as much self control he could possibly manage, Marco guided Ace up onto the bed. He laid him down gently.

"Look at you-yoi."

Ace whined at the feel of Marco placing feathery kisses all across his chest.

"So pretty. So unique-yoi."

Marco hooked an arm around the back of his knee and pulled it to him. His tongue started from Aces calf, savoring his sweaty tatse as he made his way down. He was following a faint trail of freckles that dusted all over his body. He loved them almost as much as he loved their owner.

Ace shuddered, clutching the bed sheets with one hand and biting the other to keep his pitched moans in. His breathing started to hitch from the finger tracing his puckered entrance. The stimulation from the beaded vibrating wand had loosened him up. If Marco wanted to he could just slip in, after all he had fucked him so many times that nobody else would feel right.

Feeling a bit daring and horny as hell, Ace turned over onto his fours. He hiked his ass in the air and refused to look at Marco as he spread his legs open. Shamelessly presenting himself to the other.   
  
"I-I need it now."

The blonde felt his cock twitch involuntarily. Aces hole was gaping, ready and inviting him to slip in. He could practically feel the warmth already, the tightness wrapping around his cock. Could feel his slick insides pulling him in.

Like a man thirsting for water, he eagerly mounted Ace. The discarded bottle of lube he used earlier had somehow made it's way beside him during their shifting around. He poured a generous amout above his hole, letting the slick liquid slide down over his rim. He held his cock in one hand, moving it in circular motions until he was coated in lube. Then, with his other hand, gripped Ace in place as he buried himself inside with one swift snap.

Ace wailed, pushing his hips back to try and keep Marco steady but the man wouldn't let him adjust. Thick veins brushed over his velvety walls as Marco humped into him without pulling out fully. Each jerk forward had the tip of his cock pressing against his prostate.

"Fuck, Ace." Marco hissed. The rim of Aces hole was clamping down around him, sucking him in whenever he tried to pullout.

Slowly he pulled out, enjoying the feel of Ace around him before snapping his hips forward. A resounding slap echoed off the wall when their hips met. Ace barely containing his moans as the bed shook with each onslaught of thrusts.

Ace felt whole. Felt full from Marco pounding into him. It reminded him of just who he belonged to. Who he craved. Who loved him, worshiped him.

Each slap of skin on skin that echoed in the room drove Ace mad. The headboard had already made a few dents in the wall with how hard Marco pushed forward into Ace. He couldn't control himself, the feeling just too much, too addictive.

Though without seeing Aces face as he came from his cock was dissatisfying. He stopped suddenly but didn't give Ace time to ask questions when he pulled him onto his cock. He held Ace with one hand gripping both of his hands, the other wrapped around his neck. Truly he was thankful for having a mirror installed above the bed.

Aces imagine was an absolute dream. His face was contorted with pleasure, and exhaustion. His silver eyes watched Marco with such intensity that it had him captivated.

The beauty on his lap began to ride him. Slow, testing strokes soon turned into bouncing. All Marco could hear was his name coming in a different variation of pitches from Ace as he rode his way to completion. His lover not far behind as well.

"Who do you belong to!" Marco shouted as he thrust up to meet Ace halfway, causing him to scream his name in a sob.

"Marco!" It barely registered as audible due to the grip Marco had around his windpipe so he released his neck. Bringing his now free hand to hold Aces arms apart.

Now with a firmer hold, the older man mercilessly fucked up into Ace who could no longer form a proper sentence. He enjoyed the "ah's" and curses he ripped from Ace, but what he enjoyed the most was his name being the only thing the freckled man could say.

"Marco! Fuck, Marco!" His voice was strained, throat abused thoroughly but he loved the pain of it.

Marco watched Ace come undone with a final scream of his name, his head thrown back in reckless abandon. Strings of opaque come spurted all over the pillows in his wake as Ace revelled in the most earth shattering orgasm ever. Soon after Marco joined him with one final thrust up, he let him self release deep inside of Ace with a loud grunt.

The younger laid limp against him, panting to get some sense on control or awareness back. Though Marco figured it be best if they laid down until then.

~

"Marco." A rough voice stirred Marco awake as he had began to dooze.

"Hmm?" He replied, too tired to talk.

"I love you."

Without opening his eyes, Marco pulled Ace closer to him under the fluffy white sheets. He placed a chaste kiss on tbe youngers forehead, threading a hand through dark damp locks.

"I love you too-yoi. Now sleep."

Ace didn't need to be told twice, so just like that, he felt himself drift away in the warm embrace of his king. His entire lower half was surely going to be sore tomorrow, but sex with Marco is always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block! Fuckksidnfnfjdmzm
> 
> And with school starting soon I doubt I'll have time to actually get shit down bc this bitch is moving. I'm busy as heck.
> 
> But I had to do this because I actually went to a sex shop and seen some very smut inspiring shit. This was supposed to turn out differently but I rewrote it twice because nothing seemed hot enough. 
> 
> Title inspired by, you guessed it, Lana Del Ray. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
